Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Declaration
Summary: A beautiful one shot songfic with near everyones favorite couple, InuKag. A new moon promotes Inuyasha's change, and he and Kagome are left alone without a fire on a beach. What will happen between them? Who knows after all, love is surprising.


"**Can You Feel The Love Tonight"**  
_Song By: Sir Elton John  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

_Italics: _Inuyasha's Lyrics  
**Bold: **Kagome's Lyrics

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha with a newfound passion for the elder yokai, "Inuyasha-san? Are you feeling alright?" It had been a long, tiring day. Miroku and Sango had run out on them after a fight… Shipo has chased after Mi-kun, Kirara after Sa-chan… they were alone.

The moon was full; the ocean waves crashing across the shore of their camp… if not for the encroaching demons that had been following them for days; it would have been the perfect night.

"I'm fine Kagome..." Inuyasha blew a black lock from his face; he hated his 'time of the month,' as Kagome called it… though he still did not understand the joke that apparently came with it.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Inuyasha tried his best to smile, after all, the sorrow that lived in Kagome's eyes was something he'd be trying to kill in the past few months. Old feelings were starting to fade; new ones taking their place… when he saw her smile, everything just seemed… right. She made it seem as if all the evils in the world had been destroyed. He'd kept things about himself from Kagome, and lied about himself so many times… he wished he could make it right… but she wouldn't understand.

It would hurt her to much… and he didn't want that. He'd worked to hard to try and make her happy to just toss all their progress down the drain. Their relationship was getting more and more personal everyday… he didn't want to suddenly destroy that.

_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

'He's hiding something from me.' The thought had crossed Kagome's mind every night since Kikyo had finally passed on to the grave… 'Does he still have feelings for her? Does he hate me for putting her to rest?' She quaked; trying to hold back tears that would inevitably come later that night.

"Kagome, are you cold?" Inuyasha blinked and cocked his head to the side… it was a rather cool night... maybe she needed some extra warmth?

"I…" She tried to think of another story, but couldn't, "Yes, a little…" She nodded and watched as he carefully unwrapped his jacket piece from his body, lightly draping it over her shoulders, "Thank you." He face turned a light crimson and she looked out to the ocean with a sigh.

**He's holding back , he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

As Inuyasha turned to face Kagome again, he realized she was still quaking in the pale starlight, "Kagome…" He rose again and sat beside her, draping his arm across her shoulders and pulling her close, "Uh… you still seemed cold… so I thought… well, this will keep us both warm."

"Ah, alright." She smiled softly and curled up closer to him, glad that they had not made up a fire that night, "Inuyasha?" She turned in his arms to face him, her face flushing again, "I have a question, which may seem unorthodox…" Mentally, Inuyasha screamed out to her to stop using such large words, but he only replied with a simple:

"Alright."

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

"Inuyasha…. Would you…" She'd suddenly lost her courage… how could she ask him? It wasn't a proper question for a girl to ask… Her eyes begged for a kiss, but her lips couldn't bypass the words her heart longed to say.

Luckily… he understood.

At first he only brushed her lips, as if testing to make sure it was really ok to do… when no negativity graced him, he pressed a little harder, his hands lightly caressing her shoulders; pulling her as close as possible.

Both of their faces turned scarlet, but neither wanted this to end…

Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are…

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku, hand and hand, called out to them and they quickly separated, moving back to their original positions, "We're back."

"Sorry for the scare." Miroku smiled, "I guess we just needed some time to ourselves."

"Yeah." Shipo cried out happily, "When Kirara and I finally found them, they were all lovey-dovey again!" Kagome smiled and stood to embrace the two.

"I'm so happy things worked out for you two… we were worried that something was going to happen." Her comment was ended with a "feh" from Inuyasha…

'At least something good came out of their fight.' Inuyasha and Kagome thought, secretly sharing a smile, 'Maybe next time, the night won't end with just a kiss."


End file.
